kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Savant/@comment-24.157.106.160-20191226230657
60 stealth, with or without modifiers under the cover of darkness (MUST be night time for sneak strat) is enough to sneak around sufficiently at the Skinhouse HQ, provided patrols aren't in direct intercepting paths. Enter Skinhouse HQ from the south, first building on the left has Savant. His door is unlocked, his bed is literally just inside the doorway, and he will almost always be asleep at night. You can pick him up straight from his bed and just sneak or run out. There's no skill required in picking up an unconscious person. Rewards: Peeler Machine blueprint, Meitou (highest quality) Nodachi Katana, 80,000 cats if turned in to any United City police station, Less Skin Bandits spawning - - - If you are doing the combat route, be extremely prepared for a rough fight. Skinhouse HQ has several buildings packed with around 17~ skin bandits each, and attacking the boss occasionally causes nearby bandits to run to his aid. Skin Bandits, being Skeletons with lv50 +/- 10 stats, have 200 health limbs and are essentially un-bleedable, so having high blunt damage and +robotic damage is essential. And I mean essential, as having any non-robot character go down in a fight puts you at extreme risk for a skin bandit to home in on the downed companion, kidnap them, and bring them to a peeling machine, potentially unlocking doors to -even more- bandits. Skin bandits are fairly accurate and use pure blunt Mercenary Club weapons, which will KO any units very quickly that don't block enough. Mercenary Clubs also get a large boost to their Attack indoors, further increasing their accuracy. If you fight enemies indoors, make sure to take into account the attack penalties of larger weapons, and that you will swap to your small-arms automatically if equipped (which can be detrimental, as having weapons that hit multiple targets is extremely important against the overwhelming waves of Skin Bandits) Acid rain is also semi frequent at and around Skinhouse HQ, further deteriorating your non-skeleton companions. Characters weilding Hackers, in particular the Paladin Cross and Moon Cleaver, do exceptionally well at cleaving apart skeletons. Make sure that the moment a Skin Bandit gets downed, you pick up the AI core in their inventory to instantly kill them (simply moving it in their inventory will suffice). Savant himself, as a boss, is not too large a threat compared to other bosses or the swarms of Skin Bandits. Uncertain if it was my mod or base-game, but when I was attempting to siege the HQ, I was constantly bombarbed by large skin bandit patrols, and even patrols of around 9 iron spiders walking in formation, which lead me to training stealth in a hurry to just sneak in for the first strat above. Also a Sniper Bot nearly blew off one of my legs while carrying Savant out. You can always see which direction a Sniper Bot is firing at you from by activating stealth and looking at the Alert indicator arrow-- You can try and out-run them, but they basically never miss.